The Special Onix
by No Sleep Until Vacation
Summary: I had only come to Glittering Cave for some fossils and a Kangaskhan. And what did I find? Something really unique, that's what! Based on something that actually happened in my game.


**A/N: The stuff that happened in this story happened in my game. I'm just doing a novelization. But yeah, this is based on a true story.**

**The Special Onix**

The Rhyhorn lowered its body, allowing me to dismount. I made a mad dash for Glittering Cave's entrance, and I stepped inside.

_I'm gonna find a Kangaskhan!_ I thought. After all, I had heard from other trainers that Kangaskhan could be a powerful Pokemon to use if trained correctly.

The glowing crystals and the Luminous Moss allowed me to see in the cave; they weren't really bright lights, but their soft glow was better than nothing. Besides, they glowed in very nice colors, so how could I complain?

I traversed through the cave, the pathway having become familiar to me after going through here many times before. Now, I didn't come here just for the Kangaskhan. I also came here to pick up some fossils, with help from my Bunnelby. After reviving the fossils, I would give the Pokemon I didn't feel like keeping to different trainers around the world. Fossil Pokemon weren't exactly the most common commodities, after all.

Along the way, I had encounters with various Pokemon. While I did decide to catch a Solrock and a Lunatone, since my Pokedex didn't have any data on them, I just couldn't find the Kangaskhan I wanted. Sure, I found a lot of Machop and Cubone, and the occasional Onix, but I already had one of each, and I didn't feel like catching more.

Whenever I made it to the end of the cave, where the minecarts stood, I would have my Bunnelby break whatever breakable rocks she could find. Some rocks didn't give me anything, while others would turn out to be either a Dwebble or an Onix. Fortunately for me, a number of rocks provided the fossils I wanted. Most of them were root fossils or claw fossils, but I still found some skull and armor fossils, a couple of old amber samples, and even a plume fossil and two cover fossils.

I thought that it was just going to be me getting some fossils and hunting for a Kangaskhan.

But then, I stepped into a shadow, and I heard something.

The familiar roar of an Onix greeted my ears. Without looking, I reached for the Premier Ball that my lead Pokemon was contained in, and threw it.

"Go, Goomy!"

With a bright flash of light, my Goomy emerged from her ball and let out an excited cry.

I took a look at the Onix that confronted me, but the more I looked at it, the more I began to notice something.

"Is that Onix...green?"

Pulling out my Pokedex, I scanned the Onix. Level seventeen, male...and it was green. It wasn't just the light of the moss and crystals; this was a genuine green Onix.

"Oh my gosh...is this for real?" I whispered. I'd heard stories of people who had found Pokemon with different colors than normal, such as a red Gyarados in the Johto region. I think they called them "shiny Pokemon". But for me to find one myself...I had to catch this thing!

I withdrew Goomy, since she was at a pretty high level, and I didn't want to risk accidentally knocking out the Onix. Sure, it could have had the ability Sturdy, but the only way I could know that is if I'd brought my Gardevoir (who has the Trace ability) with me. I selected a Poke Ball from my group of six, and gave it a mighty throw.

"I choose you, Bunnelby!"

My Bunnelby landed on the ground and chittered a little. Onix glared at her, and sent forth a barrage of rocks in an attempt to trap her.

"Must be using Rock Tomb..." I muttered, as Bunnelby let out a groan. "Okay, Bunnelby! Use Rock Smash!"

Onix slithered up to Bunnelby and growled, and he swung his tail, sending her flying into the wall. Bunnelby staggered to her feet, hopped up close to Onix, and slugged him with a fierce punch. Onix started growling even louder.

_His rage is building..._ I thought. _I'd better do something!_

Rummaging through my bag, I pulled out an empty Ultra Ball and gave a determined look.

"Ultra Ball, go!"

I hurled the Ultra Ball. It opened up and let out a beam of light, which surrounded Onix. I watched as Onix shrunk and entered the ball, which tumbled to the ground.

It shook once...

Twice...

Three times...

...

...Click.

I wasn't sure if I would have been able to catch it...

...but it's mine now.

Letting out a relieved sigh, I picked up Bunnelby and gave her a gentle hug. "Thank you, Bunnelby. You really helped me out here."

Bunnelby quietly squeaked and weakly nuzzled me. I set her down, sent her back into her Poke Ball, and looked at the Ultra Ball before me. Picking it up, I smiled.

"Peridot...I think I'll call you Peridot."

The ball soon digitized and vanished from my hand as it was sent to the PC.

After that incident, I continued exploring the cave until it was time for me to leave. While I did eventually catch a Mawile and a Kangaskhan, I was still thrilled to have caught my very first shiny.

**A/N: That's right. Last night, I caught my very first shiny Pokemon (aside from the red Gyarados). I felt like I needed to celebrate somehow, so I decided to write a story about what happened. It was also a test for me, so I could see how well I could write in the first person. Did I do a good job?**


End file.
